Zoe Tate
Zoe Tate was a popular character in Emmerdale from 1989 to 2005. She was the daughter of Frank Tate and sister of Chris Tate. Zoe had a relationship with Archie Brooks and came out as a lesbian in 1993 and turned from the mild-mannered vet into a vixen. She left for a new life in New Zealand in 2005 and left in a blaze of glory in Episode 4159/4160 (22nd September 2005) when she tampered with the gas taps causing an explosion at Home Farm in revenge for Tom King blackmailing her into selling it to him. She has not been seen since. Zoe was played by Leah Bracknell. Biography/Backstory Zoe Tate was born on the 27th April 1968 to Frank Tate and Jean Tate. In 1984, Zoe's mum Jean died of a terminal illness and Frank helped her to die. In 1986, Frank married Kim Barker. Kim was much younger than Frank and was a horse lover like Zoe. Storylines 1989-2002 Zoe Tate arrived at Home Farm with father Frank, stepmum Kim and brother Chris in November 1989. She did horsewhip Jock MacDonald after he attacked a horse. Jock was sacked from Home Farm in September 1990. In 1993, Zoe became very friendly with Archie Brooks but said she was a lesbian. In December 1993, a plane crashed on the village and Zoe's brother was paralysed. She also had to tend some badly burned cows owned by cowman Ted Barker. On the night, Zoe helped Lynn Whiteley whose house was blown up when wreckage hit it. In 1995, Zoe started dating vet Emma Nightingale. In October 1999, Chris went missing and Tate Haulage employee Liam Hammond seemed to be the only one who spoke about Chris in present tense. Zoe thought that Liam had something to do with Chris' disappearance. Zoe enlisted the help of Terry Woods. One time Zoe asked Liam to drive to Portsmouth on a job. Liam smelled a rat so got Pete Collins to do it for him. As Zoe and Terry staked out Liam's home, they were met by Liam brandishing a gun. He took them to where Chris was held captive. Zoe found out that Liam was their elder half brother. Zoe then shot Liam dead. Chris and Zoe quickly destroy all the evidence that Frank was Liam's father. D.I. Derek Spalding suspects that Liam was another secret relative with an axe to grind, and that Zoe may have finished him off. Spalding could not prove his theories so the outcome was lawful killing. This was when Zoe started to become more erratic and unstable. 2002-2005 Since 2005 Memorable Info * Chris's nickname for Zoe is "Zig" (episode 1412) Quotes "Do it, Callum". Last line, as she is leaving so that she witness the explosion at Home Farm (episode 4159/4160) " How dare you, you bitch!" To the police officer who charged Frank with murdering Kim (who faked her own death). Family Father Frank Tate Mother Jean Tate Siblings Chris Tate; Liam Hammond (half, same father); James Tate (half, same father) Grandfather Nigel Tate Children Jean Tate Jnr (2003) (With Scott Windsor) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:Tate family. Category:Emmerdale vets. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1968 births. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Villains. Category:Killers Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.